monster_picutures_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Cloverfield Monster
Godzilla vs Cloverfield Monster 'is a science fiction film and (Kaiju) giant monster film directed by Stephen Stelmach Jr. and produced by Monster Pictures Studios that takes place in the city of Los Angeles on July 6, 2013. The film stars, Meng Wei, Sumiko Muto, Tressie Nicole, Cary Markakis, Dennis Hodapp, and Med Heng. The giant monster film is heavily inspired from the 2008 monster film, ''Cloverfield and the Japanese giant monster films, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla Tokyo SOS, and Godzilla Mothra King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. It is scheduled to premiere on July 31, 2013. The giant monster film is considered as a low-budget independent film and a fan film since Stephen Stelmach Jr. is a fan of Japanese giant monster films of Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman. Plot On July 5, 2013 at the San Onofre Nuclear Power Plant a giant monster appears & partially starts destroying the power plant. The monster also destroys the freeway and the U.S. Military fleet. July 6, 2013, In the city of Los Angeles, Kevin Parker lives in the Hollywood Hills. Kevin sees the news broadcast on TV about the giant monster that attacked the power plant in San Onofre. He heads to work at the newspaper office in downtown Los Angeles. Godzilla destroys the seaside town of Malibu. Later, Kevin gets associated with the Godzilla Prediction Center and met, Paula Smith & Ivan Hicks. They are tracking and doing research on the giant monster. Later,the giant monster aka. "Cloverfield Monster" starts destroying Los Angeles forcing Mayor, James Levinson to make large-scale mandatory evacuations of the city. Susan does her TV news report at Los Angeles City Hall as the Cloverfield Monster destroys downtown L.A. Kevin saves Susan from the monster gaining respect for her safety romantically. Cloverfield Monster continues it's destruction of the city when Godzilla approaches the city to fight the monster. Godzilla starts fighting the Cloverfield Monster while much of the city is being destroyed by the giant monsters. Susan did her TV news report during giant monster battle, Susan gets knocked to the ground when debris from the buildings fell on her. Kevin saves her again and she is still alive. Paula and Ivan view the giant monster battle from the Griffith Observatory in Griffith Park. Later, Godzilla kills the Cloverfield Monster at Los Angeles Union Station, destroying the whole building completely. The city was left in ruins by Godzilla and Cloverfield Monster. Kevin and Susan kiss each other and fell in love romantically, Godzilla starts destroying the military command center at Santa Monica Airport. Godzilla marks his territory by breathing his atomic fire breath on the destroyed city. Production '''Development On October 4, 2011, Stephen Stelmach Jr. and co-writer, Rigo Cavarrubias initialized the concept plot of the giant monster film of when it takes place and where it takes place. Rigo came up with most of the character names, traits of the character and, occupation. Rigo wanted Godzilla vs. Cloverfield Monster to be taking place in New York City but, Stephen has choosen the giant monster film to take place in Los Angeles because the city has a mix of suburbs and high-rise office buildings and it's a good city for a giant monster to attack. Stephen came with the name for the second main character, Susan Hattori and made her Japanese American while Rigo only came up with the gender and occupation of the second main character. Stephen mostly came up with the plot and wrote the outline while Rigo only came up with some plot idea at the beginning of the film with the monster attacking the nuclear power plant in San Onofre. Skyler Lowe wanted to play as Paula Smith, but she was too flaky. By November 1, 2011, the outline was finished. 'Pre-Production' At the beginning of November, 2011, the screenplay has started and continued into December, 2011 with a "was to be started" production date at December 22, 2011. On that date, Nancy Serrano wanted to play as Susan Hattori, but one week later, she did not want to do it and got too flaky. One month later past January, 2012, casting calls were underway at LA Mission College with actors and actresses wanting to play as Kevin Parker, Susan Hattori, Ivan Hicks, Vanessa Nakagawa (originally Vanessa Ramirez), Colonel Taylor, and Mayor James Levinson but did not go very well. Screenplay was still in progress. On March, 2012, Stephen casted Levi Campos as Kevin Parker while Stephen is making casting calls for an actress to play as Susan Hattori. There were numerous actresses wanting to play as Susan Hattori but failed because of busy schedules of school and work at Mission College in the past one month. Jasmine Bonner accepted the role of Paula Smith and Daniel Valles accepted the role of Ivan Hicks, but no filming of them in the movie only rehearsals until May, 2012 because of no location of Godzilla Prediction Center scenes to film in. On June, 2012, Godzilla vs. Cloverfield Monster was put to hiatus from June 20, 2012 to August 5, 2012 because of no PCI card in computer for capturing scenes and lack of budget needed for the miniature city construction for the film. The giant monster film resumed production on August 5, 2012 with a new PCI card in the computer. October, 2012, no solid actress for Susan Hattori that time. and Levi had to foucus on school for the fall of 2012. In that same time, Jasmine Bonner and Daniel Valles quitted acting in the giant monster film due to their busy schedules of school and work. By January, 2013, Levi started to get too flaky and decided not to be in the film anymore. Screenplay was finished on January 18, 2013. 'Filming (Production)' By Mid-January, 2013, Stephen went on Craiglist to get a solid actor to play Kevin Parker. Filming offically started January 19, 2013 with the establishing shots of the GPC office building, Los Angeles City Hall, TV Station and city footage. By the end of January, Med Heng accepted the role as Secretary, Vanessa Nakagawa and, Krystel Roche accepted the role as Paula Smith. By early February, 2013, Dennis Hodapp accepted the role as Mayor, James Levinson. By February 16, 2013, the second day of filming happend with the filming of the first exterior city hall scene at the Van Nuys Municipal Building as LA City Hall with Dennis Hodapp and Med Heng. By mid-March, 2013, most of the interior city hall scenes are filmed at LA Mission College in one day as the third day of filming. Also the fourth day of filming of a scene at the film's ending is filmed at the Griffith Observatory in Griffith Park. By March 23, 2013, Sumiko Muto accepted the role as Susan Hattori starting with an audition and rehearsals of her news reporting scenes. Cast and Crew Characters 'Human Characters' Kevin Parker- 'a newspaper journalist works for the Los Angeles Times that will do a news story on the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster". He is very curious about Godzilla and Cloverfield Monster. Also, he later joins the Godzilla Prediction Center to get info on the "Cloverfield Monster". He is Susan Hattori's well-known love interest. He is Chinese American. '''Susan Hattori- '''a Japanese American that works as a TV news reporter for KTLA 5 TV Station in the Hollywood area of Los Angeles. She respects her safety while the giant monster attacks the city. She is very kind and respectful and gains respect for the giant monster, Godzilla. She is also Kevin Parker's love interest and knows Kevin for 14 years since their last year of high school at Marshall High School in East Hollywood. '''Ivan Hicks- '''a scientist at the Godzilla Prediction Center who will get information about the unknown giant monster known as "Cloverfield Monster". He is very serious about the giant monster destroying Los Angeles and also gains respect for Godzilla. He works with Paula Smith. Also, he is White/ Caucasian. '''Paula Smith- '''The head scientist of the Godzilla Prediction Center who will track Godzilla and the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster" and gives info about the giant monster rampage to Mayor, Levinson at Los Angeles City Hall. She is African American with a french accent. '''Mayor, James Levinson-' a very serious mayor of the city of Los Angeles that is serious about the disaster (which is a giant monster rampage in the city). He will make mandatory large-scale evacuations of the whole city of L.A. declare a State of Emergency in the city of L.A. due to the giant monster's destructive force to the city. He has a secretary, Vanessa Nakagawa working with him at Los Angeles City Hall. He is White/Caucasian. 'Secretary, Vanessa Nakagawa- '''a kindhearted Secretary to Mayor, James Levinson and works with him to get responses from the Godzilla Prediction Center and the U.S. Military to Mayor, Levinson. She is also Japanese American. '''Colonel, Taylor-' The head of the military in Southern California that will command the U.S. Army, U.S. Air Force, U.S. Navy, and the Anti-Giant Monster Force (AGMF) at the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster". Also runs the military bases, Edwards Air Force Base, Camp Pendelton, and the San Diego U.S. Naval Base in San Diego. He is Japanese American. '''Giant Monsters Godzilla- a giant lizard type giant monster that wrecked havoc in Japan and has fought other giant monsters in Japan. He is known as "The King of the Monsters" as his nickname. Godzilla is tracked by the Godzilla Prediction Center to kill the Cloverfield Monster. Cloverfield Monster- a giant monster that is a space alien that landed on planet Earth 10,000 years ago in a meteor or asteriod before humanity built civilizations on Earth. It is a very destructive giant monster that will destroy a whole city and kills a lot of people in a big city and and destroys the military fleet completely. The giant monster, Cloverfield Monster is also known by the nicknames as "Clover" or "Large-Scale Aggressor". The giant monster is the main antagonist of the film. Production Photo Gallery Reception There will be critics and reviews of the fan film by Godzilla fans on YouTube, L.A Mission College Anime Club and social websites after the premiere date. Premiere Photo Gallery Disclaimer Godzilla is property of Toho Company Ltd. and Cloverfield Monster is property of Paramount Pictures and Viacom.